


Glimpse of Smile

by Angelscythe



Series: Commission [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluffy, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Skeleton Puns, Sweetness, commission, cute ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Sans has a lover, a Ghost Lady who smile only in special occasion. And what he loves more than everything in the world... It's make her smile





	Glimpse of Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starizai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starizai/gifts).



> Hi, everybody! This is a commission for SHAD0WTOUCH with her OC Ren!
> 
> PS: english is not my main language and I've dislexia so sorry if some sentence are not good.

When Sans’ house was covered by frost and snow like always, a good fire was burning in the chimney. And a young lady was sat in the armchair next to those beautiful flames licking the frame. They didn’t really need this fire but it was a good way to have a light in the house, a glimpse of something. And a good way to prevent Sans to joke about. Or maybe it was a good way to have him joking around…?

Anyway, it wasn’t what Ren was thinking about right now, she had a little time for her and she enjoyed a good book next to this fire. Was it good? It was maybe boring since she has no emotions. Some books were able to bring you in the deepest wood, above the most beautiful fall or to give you the feeling you were trapped in an iceberg… some couldn’t even prevent you from yawning. Whatever it was good or not, you couldn’t really tell by Ren’s face.

Often, Sans was staring her from another side of the room, the lady didn’t know it because she was imprisoned by the words, and he wondered.

How could she have some moments like that, being so… not happy?

He lived for the pun, for the joke and see someone not having fun was really something for him… He totally could get that the lady, his girlfriend even if they didn’t really agreed on this name, was there reading and doing nothing else but… where was the point of doing something if it wasn’t for fun?

So Sans stared her, as often as possible, trying to get what was in his lady’s mind…

 

As Ren was turning a page between her claws, the book came out of her hands, letting a big scratch in a corner of the one. First, a burst of incomprehension caught her and she was about to protest when she saw Sans’ face next to her.

“you weren’t to booked, don’t you?” he said with a smile.

And there, he saw a smile appearing on her lips.

Interesting!

Sans liked that, he liked to don’t know and he liked to see her smile because, in his opinion, it was really a good thing.

His humor was probably the best. Yes!

“I was really captivated by the book,” she replied. “You’d love it, it’s about a group of hackers, it’s full of madness. Dirty madness. Your kind of madness.”

“i’m not mad! i’m sans!”

Ren was still smiling. Her eyes were saying “you’re stupid” but not her mouth.

“anyway. i’ve something for you. come,” he said, taking her hand in his phalanxes.

“Where?”

“if i tell it to you, it won’t be a surprise anymore,” he replied with this smile once again.

“You never say it was a surprise.”

“now i do.”

The lady followed him with questions flying in her head. It wasn’t the first time Sans was doing such a thing. She could remember the number of times he dragged her here and there. Like that. Whatever she was doing. He would appear from somewhere, like a shadow and would lead her in a place where they could not-eat, look at the view, talk or even, one time, sleep!

He learnt to her to play trombone, one time. Or at least tried. She could remember it because the sound of the instrument in her ear let her almost deaf then he brought her in their room to learn to her some music. It hadn’t be like some could expect but it had been interesting and… challenging.

Being with Sans was something. The Skeleton didn’t know what it was to have a schedule and every second could be a feast. Or…really boring.

Thought, Ren was always ready to not be bored. She had a lot of things to do: reading of course but also take care of the house with some flowers. Sans’ house had become so colorful since the first day he had accepted her between his walls. He hadn’t much time to take care of the flowers but they were nice to see when you passed by.

And of course, they have their jam once in a while. He taught her the trombone but she knew some instruments too and the music they were playing together was exactly like their love: beautiful and vibrant. Sometime, it will also become full of passion then calmer but it was unpredictable. It seemed that their instruments, whatever she was playing, was able to follow his lead. They discovered new music notes every  time, they entwining their sound and they loved every part of that.

That was the main reason she followed without any fear as they were walking out of the house, with the cold wind playing around them.

At first, she had been afraid. What he could reserve to her, where he could bring her. And even if she already left her live, she still wasn’t sure he couldn’t kill her. When, it was almost the first time for this one. The time he came to her in the middle of the night and brought her outside. There were a lot of things to do at night in such a beautiful landscape but, you know, when you read books, the imagination could go faster than you.

But now, after exactly forty-five thousand and three hundred sixty-six surprise date, she knew she hadn’t a thing to worry about. Just a big excitation she was taking back as she followed his lead in Underground.

They walked a bit and then he looked around, her hand still in his phalanxes.

“okay, now, close your eyes, ghostie,” he said.

Ren could bother him to know but she didn’t because the unknown was really thrilling. Especially when you were with the right person…

She closed her eyelids and waited for the Skeleton to say her to open them.

Though, suddenly, the wind was colder. Colder but calmer. She could hear the sound of water falling. Pretty loudly.

“open your eyes.”

She complied and went agape when she discovered the beautiful landscape in front of her. They were above a big flat mountain and in the other side of the ravine, you could see a fall half frozen with some design as the water still flow under. And below them, it was a beautiful forest caught by the ice. She wondered if they could jump on this strange surface as she looked the frost running on the trees and came in the floor. Well, probably the floor since it was hard to see from there. She could see Monsters, so tiny, over there and also glimpse of animals.

No bugs.

It was way too cold for that.

“It’s beautiful! But… But why such a place?” she asked. And then she turned toward him with the smile he always was able to bring on her lips. “And why showing me this only now?!”

“because it’s better if you don’t know everything, rennie,” he replied, his hands in his pockets.

She had taken back her hand when she had bent on the barrier made of rope and pole around the edge.

It was sure the place had once made by the hand of the Monster.

No… wait… it was recent. And not frozen. Like it had been installed since few minutes…

She looked toward Sans. No… Not her Sans!

“It’s so beautiful,” she said. “I’m jealous you got this place for you for so long.”

“héhé.”

“Thanks for sharing.” She bent on him and kissed each of his round cheek.

The smile changed on the Skeleton’s lips. This time, it wasn’t a grin full of mischief and pun, it was a smile that showed how much he was feeling good right now. How much he cared for her, loved her and was genuinely happy to receive kisses.

He passed his arm around her to keep her around him a little while longer. She replied by passing her both arms around his broad shoulders. If she wasn’t a ghost, she would have been happy to stay against him forever, to be frozen to his skull and never leave him. Like two beautiful statues in a fairy tales.

But she was a ghost and she could rather be by her side because she wanted it and not because the elements would force them.

He pressed a kiss on the side of her neck, sinking his skull on the fluffy collar she was wearing. Like always. Replying to his soft attention, she kissed the round and smooth surface of his big head and he hugged her tightly with now not one but two arms. She loved this. She loved when they were together. He was the shine of her long endless night.

“you should look the landscape. i’ll be still there for age but who know for this place? everything’s changing so fast.”

“You’re right.”

She walked back out of his sweet embrace and came again to the barrier, her hands coming around the ropes and not across because she wanted it. She wasn’t afraid to fall but the attention was still sweet. Somewhere, she was sure it was Sans who had done that. Not because she needed him to be her Knight or to take care of her but because it was something genuine and special so she was sure he was the one who could one that.

She was smiling, looking the fall, the way of part of ice would move suddenly and follow the lead, the way you could notice some place were the frost tried to move and have more of this beautiful landscape.

She was smiling and Sans wondered, once again. Why, when he was spying on her, he never noticed that? Why, now, she was that happy? Her beautiful ghost. The veil of happiness on the live he tried to keep funny all the time so it won’t bore him. When she was there, everything became funny by their own. Every movement she could make, every glimpse, look… smile.

“It’s so beautiful! Look at that!”

“i’m doing it,” he replied, looking her with a smile.

“Ah… If only I have my camera,” she sighed softly.

She was still happy to see the landscape and it will be in her mind for days, weeks maybe months but she would have liked her camera because it would stay longer and just because it would have been a pleasure to capture this. Just because she liked that.

“doll face?”

She turned her head and let out a “oh” before smiling even more. She just couldn’t help.

Ah, damn Sans!

He had her camera in his hand. Where did he put it? It was the real mystery there but she was also way to happy to have the precious camera. So happy she started to float and moved toward him in a dash. She passed across him and then hugged him tightly from… everywhere.

“woah, i’m sad i don’t have skin, i would definitely have you under my skin,” he laughed as he replied to the hug as he could.

She kissed back the top of his skull then came on his cheeks and then on the two holes he had in place of the nose to finally kiss his mouth.

“You’re too kind with me.” She hugged him back. “How can you think about everything.”

“that’s a mystery.”

She smiled to him as he was still hugging him. It was almost a shame to let him out of her embrace and to take care of the landscape but… he was right earlier, he would still be there later, right?

Because she really wanted to capture the moment.

So she started be capturing _this_ moment, them entwined that way. It was the kind of image she wanted to keep forever, in her mind, her heart and… well, her camera.

She kissed him back and then floated until she reached the edge of the mountain. There, she started to take some pictures. As much as pictures as she could. She wanted to have so much element of this…

Sans was still behind her, his hand son his pockets and he was watching her. Maybe she was there forever too, or at least for longtime after this moment, and not the landscape but truth be told… he totally didn’t care about the landscape.

All he wanted to see was her.

He could have stayed awoken forever just to watch her. See every glimpse of her appearance. From the top of her dress to the skirt covering her feet. And he also watched the gloves because they were as perfect as the pale skin they were covering. He moved just a bit to see the glow of joy in her dark eyes as she was taking one more picture.

She was moving around, the camera silent so no _clic_ , no flash could tell how many pictures she had already taken. Maybe as much as their date.

Hm… Maybe not.

He was smiling, looking the wind coming in her dark her, making them fly in the air. He couldn’t help but remember the time he had played with her, taking the edge of her hair to press them on his smooth skull to fake some hair. Having hair was funny, having air was funny. But not useful. One like the other.

Though, even if it wasn’t useful, he was glad Ren had this beautiful dark mane with glimpse of purple, especially on this moment, with some light reverberating against the water and the ice then in her hair… but she would have been beautiful even bald.

No doubt about that.

Time passed but he didn’t see it fly. He was enjoying this time.

 

The moments passing by, Ren could have every inch of this landscape on her camera and even some with her Sans. There were a lot of things to do from there, place to visit. Maybe they should find another vantage point but…

“What do you want to do?” she asked to him, aware this didn’t look like a date.

In Sans opinion, it was her opinion.

“And!” she let out. “You can’t say ‘napping’!” she warned, extending a finger toward him.

“damn! that’s cruel!” he sighed.

He thought about what he could want to do. A lot of things in fact.

“why not staying there?” he offered.

At least, they won’t have to move and she still could see the beautiful view from there.

“Sitting there?”

“yes.”

He moved to her and took her hand before leading her toward the perfect rock there, under a big tree frozen in time by the frost. Some vines, also frozen, were hanging and it seemed to be a curtain to protect them from the looks around. Even though there wasn’t looks to catch them here.

Once again, the lady got the feeling everything had been planned. But it was ridiculous.

Or the Skeleton didn’t nap as much as he said. Could he really pass all his time to prepare some surprise date like that? And not always surprise date because sometimes, it was just surprise at random moments. Should she count the time he had made explode a table because he tried to impress her?

Anyway, she sat in the rock, thanking him.

“give me your camera?” he offered.

She accepted and looked him as he placed the camera between his bones to keep it save. Then she saw him take the zipper of his vest between two phalanxes and pushed it down. He slid the warm clothes from his arms and then jumped on the tiny rock just above the one his lover was sat and placed the said vest around her shoulders.

“Sans, you don’t have to!” she said.

“i don’t have to, ren, i want to,” he replied  with a calm smile. “look, i’m, once again, shorter than you. i should buy hip waders!”

“Or you could steal Papyrus’ legs!” Ren joked.

Sans looked her without moving an inch.

“Hm…” she said.

The Skeleton laughed. “it was funny!”

And there, she couldn’t believe him. She pressed the side of the vest against her. It was so comfy, fluffy and warm. She didn’t need this warm and seeing her dear Sans, she sometimes wondered if he didn’t need this more than her, but he acted like no… and there, she was carry by the sweet smell of ketchup coming from the cloth. The smell she could always smell when she was in Sans’ arms, or he was in her arms.

It was a thing with the brother. They loved tomatoes. If she had been gifted by humor, she would have joked on the fact it was strange he loved tomatoes since it was what people would throw because of a bad pun but… she wasn’t gifted and she preferred to let him be the funny one in the couple.

“This place is really beautiful. I don’t know how you find it but I’m happy you did. And happy you wanted to share it with me. You could have kept it secret,” she said.

“it would have been useless,” he replied.

“Why?”

“everything is better when you share it with someone… except what you can’t share like a lung or a brain. don’t do that alone at home!”

“You can’t go serious for at least two seconds!” she said with this smile.

“why would i? it’s boring to be serious,” he countered.

He moved on the rocks and sat next to her. Now, he was almost at the same time and she switched to press her head against his skull. He passed his arms around her but put his hand on the rock, not wanting to touch her where she couldn’t want it.

“You’re probably right.”

“as long as you’re there with me, you won’t have to face the cruel danger of the boredom.”

“I see. But I don’t often feel bored,” she replied.

“yes. it’s because i’m there,” he said with a wink.

“Ah! It was obvious! Why I didn’t see that?!”

“you were probably too busy.”

“With what?”

“contemplating my beauty?”

She laughed softly, a tiny sound soft as a caress on his bones, and she pressed her lips on his mouth, once again.

“Probably.”

She moved her hand to squeeze the one he still have along his side. She even entwining her fingers with his phalanxes.

“Still… Thanks a lot. For this time and for the other. I don’t think I thank you enough. You’re the sun of my… Death”, she said with tenderness.

The Underground wouldn’t be worth it without him. All the photography would look empty or ugly if he wasn’t there by her side; all her flowers would look blossomed if he wasn’t there to give them a glimpse once in the while; her books couldn’t be as thrilling if a special someone wouldn’t come by to take it away…after all, even a romance could be exciting if a certain Skeleton would steal the book from you before the so waited kiss.

And her live will be what it have been when she still was a Human, empty and without the slightest meaning.

Who would guess she needed to not be Human anymore to be happy, that her place belonged to the Underground…

Sans had looked her with sincerity and love. He hadn’t enough words to talk to her. So, there, he kept silence, just holding her against his rib cage. He really enjoyed having her against him, to felt the curves of her ghostie body against his curved one.

They had the sound of the fall around them and he knew how much he wanted to bring her in such a place, or place looking like this one, soon. But that won’t be the next time because he preferred her to don’t know. So she will be thrilled once again, she will be happy to discover something.

He had to keep the sparkle between them. As he has to keep joking to not let his universe crumble on itself, he couldn’t imagine not impressing her all the time. He was afraid she would not like him if she saw him as he was. He was afraid she just wanted the funny lazy guy, full of mischief and with always a surprise, a good work to laugh. So he tried to be this. He continued to impress her with things she couldn’t imagine, expect…

He couldn’t let fall in the boredom. Especially not when she had the most beautiful smile he never saw in his live. That was maybe the reason why he wanted to discover the secret behind the smile? It was maybe the reason why, somewhat, he felt proud because the others Monsters said she couldn’t smile but she always had a smile around him.

Or very often at least.

For him, this smile was his biggest reward. He was doing everything for that…

And for the love of the lady.

It was probably that. True love.

“We should go home,” Ren offered, taking him out of his feeling. “We should cuddle next to the fire.”

“why? are you getting cold?” he laughed.

“Me no. But you, you’re trying to do your own music without trombone.”

She winced, realizing her joke was really bad.

“i’ve bones! that’s why i’m always up for some trombone!” he replied with a smile.

She sighed softly, knowing he chose to play this instrument only to be able to joke about it. She took off the jacket she had around her shoulder and slid it around Sans’ one.

“The first one at the home is the winner!”

“you don’t know where home is,” Sans replied.

“I will just pass across the mountains and find it!” she said with a glimpse of joy.

She wanted to be like him, to entertain him in the same way he was entertaining her.

“very well.”

Sans had a big smile and she moved back to the edge of the mountain. Becoming a full ghost, he passed across the rock and flew around the place. The side of her face appearing in the side of the mountain she had crossed, she quickly recognized the place.

It wasn’t really far away of the house but she wouldn’t come here by herself. Without Sans, this place wouldn’t be as magic…

 

When Ren arrived at the house, she discovered a chubby Skeleton in front of the door, his hands on his pockets.

She knew her lover would do his best to not let her wait but this… this has always be the purest and biggest secret of him. Maybe, inside of her, she knew she was about to lose  after all… he had brought her on the top of the fall within a second…

“So you’re already there,” she said, touching the floor.

“of course. you wanted to win, maybe?” he smiled.

“No. This is okay.” She walked to him and hugged him before leading him in the house.

The fire was still there, slowly burning the logs.

“you know, ren, i’m happy to have found you. i have no body before you and now…” He smiled. “i’ve two bodies!”

She wanted to bend to kiss him once again and she froze.

“Is this a pun?!”

He replied with a laugh before hugging her and kissing her lips, wanting to feel her to be alive.


End file.
